מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.86, ג' דחוה"מ, יום שלישי י"ח ניסן תשע"ה - 7 באפריל 2015
thumb|200px|ימין| בסיור בוואדי פוקין גילו המדריכים שהכפריים המקומיים החלו לקצור היום בבוקר, בעזרת מגלים, את השעורים – ממש ביום שאנחנו התחלנו לספור את ספירת העומר. - המקור: אתר ה-facebook של בית ספר שדה כפר עציון מדוע סופרים ימים ב"ספירת העומר מדוע אנו סופרים ימים אלו? מספר סיבות לכך: בראש ובראשונה, ספירת העומר ממחישה את התרגשותנו לקראת מתן תורה בחג השבועות. ילד קטן סופר בהתרגשות את הימים עד החופש הגדול, או לקראת טיול משפחתי צפוי; כך אנו סופרים את הימים בהתרגשות לקראת קבלת התורה מחדש (במובן מסויים, אנו אכן מקבלים את התורה מחדש מדי שנה). בנוסף, תקופה זו מוקדשת לשיפור האישיות שלנו. כשעם ישראל גר במצרים, לפני למעלה מ3,400 שנה, הוא אימץ התנהגות בלתי-מוסרית שהיתה פופולרית ביותר במצרים. היהודים שקעו בזוהמה רוחנית של ממש, וברגע האחרון נגאלו על-ידי הקדוש ברוך הוא. לאחר יציאת מצרים, הם עברו תהליך של לידה מחדש וחיש-מהר התעלו לדרגה הגבוהה ביותר אליה הגיעו אי-פעם. עד כדי כך, שכשהם עמדו למרגלות הר סיני לפני מתן תורה, הם היו דומים למלאכים. היו אלו 49 יום בהם עברו היהודים שינוי כה קיצוני! מצות התורה אינם היסטוריה בלבד; הם מהווים עבורנו שיעור בחיי היום-יום. אנו רואים את התורה כאילו ניתנה בכל יום מחדש, ומתייחסים אל מצותיה במרץ המתאים. כך, עלינו להפיק את המסר המתאים מספירת העומר. עלינו להקדיש תקופת זמן זו לגדילה והשתפרות. התורה לא מאפשרת לנו לנוח על זרי דפנה; היא תובעת לקבוע לעצמנו מטרות, ולשאוף להגשים מטרות אלו. את הצמיחה בתקופה זו ניתן להשוות למירוץ מרתוני. אנו קובעים לעצמנו יעדים, ומנסים להשתפר בכל יום. אנו מביטים לתוך לבנו, ומנסים לתקן את התכונות השליליות שבתוכו. אם מעשי חסד מהוים אתגר עבורנו, עלינו להשתדל להרבות במעשי צדקה; אם תכונה חיובית אחרת מהוה אתגר, עלינו לשפר אותה. וכן הלאה, וכן הלאה. הרב ירוחם אליפורט הוא שליח חב"ד ורב בלה קוסטה, קליפורניה. * המקור תמונות מטיול באזור צפון השומרון המזרחי צפון השומרון המזרחי הוא אזור שאינו מוכר למטייל הישראלי. הוא בתחום ההתישבות הערבית. ובכל זאת, קבוצות מטיילים, בעיקר הקשורות לעמיתים לטיולים מגיעות לשם. הנה לקט של צילומים מזאב רוטקף שצולמו לפני כחודש. 01 עולים לטמון.JPG|בעלייה להר טמון 03 מבט מטמון לצפון, עמק הבוקיעה.JPG|מבט מטמון לצפון, עמק הבוקיעה 05 הכפר הערבי טמון.JPG|הכפר הערבי טמון 06 הר טמון.JPG|הר טמון 07 ישוב בדואי חורבת עטוף.JPG|ישוב בדואי חורבת עטוף 08 טובס מרכז צפון השומרון.JPG|טובס מרכז צפון השומרון 09 חורבת עינון אולי תבץ העתיקה. בירתו של אבימלך.JPG|חורבת עינון אולי תבץ העתיקה. בירתו של אבימלך 11 טמון וטובס ונחל עירית.JPG|טמון, טובס ונחל עירית 10 טמון וטובס ונחל עירית.JPG 13 הר בזק.JPG|הר בזק 12 עיינות ביידן.JPG|עיינות ביידן * על הטיול ראו כאן על ערכם של התמרים בתזונה וברפואה הקדומה thumb|ימין|335 px הרצאתה של טובה דיקשטיין, "על ערכם של התמרים בתזונה וברפואה הקדומה", בכנס "התמר במסורה ולאורך ההיסטוריה" שנערך בח' בטבת תשע"ה, 30 בדצמבר 2014. בתקופת המקרא הגידול היה מאוד מצומצם, אולי היה כמו היום, בעיקר בבקעת הירדן, בעיקר בסביבות: יריחו ועין גדי. נאמר "ארץ דגן תירוש ויצהר" - זה הכינוי לארץ ישראל. תמר לא היה נפוץ באזור ההר. היחס במקרא הוא כדוגמה לעץ גבוה. חז"ל סברו כי "הדבש" ב"ארץ זבת חלב ודבש" הכוונה לדבש-תמר, לדעת המרצה הכוונה לדבש ממש. תכונות התמרים: יקרים - אם מר שווה פי ארבע מתאנים, בבבל היה זול וחז"ל לא הבינו מדוע הם לא לומדים יותר תורה. בארץ ישראל תמר שימש לכיבוד. ביריחו נמצאו גיתות, שבהם הכינו "דבש-תמרים" - הוא כונה במפורש כך ולא סתם "דבש". תמרים תוססים ןלכן מקובל לעשות מהם משקים. חז"ל אסרו ללמד "הלכה" למי שאוכל תמרים שכן הם עשויים לגרום לשכרות. פוליניוס הרומאי מתאר את המשקה שכר מתמרים. " 4,000 ק"מ במכונית לארץ ישראל" בשנת 1933 thumb|ימין|335 px|בסרטון תראו את ארץ ישראל בשנת 1933 עופר אדרת כתב על נהבריחה מעבדות לחירות: 4,000 ק"מ במכונית לארץ ישראל - ב-1933 יצאה משפחת שיף לנסיעה מהמבורג לחיפה במכונית. הרעיון של אב המשפחה הציל אותה מהנאצים. קורט שיף, אז בן 13, עוד זוכר את "הקרייזלר הפנטסנטית" ומעיין בתמונות שצילם בדרך הרעיון היה להיות נהג מונית בארץ ישראל, עם האוטו שהיה איתו, אך בסוף הוא פתח מכבסה בירושלים ששרתה את החיילים הבריטים בסרפנד. הוא לא היה יחידי. עובדה יצא אפילו ספרון ספרון בשם "במכונית לפלסטינה — מדריך לנהג". אמנם, רק מעטים הגיעו לארץ בדרך זו. מה שהיה חשוב לעולים בני התרבות כי הילדים יעברו את "שכיות התרבות" של אירופה בטרך יגיעו למזרח וכך הוא סיפר:"קורט סיפר שאביו ביקש להציג בפני המשפחה את עושרה התרבותי של אירופה, משום שחשב שילדיו לא יזכו לראותה עוד. כך האריכה המשפחה את המסע והגיעה גם לוונציה, שם שטה בגונדולה. "העיניים מביטות בכל היופי", כתבה האם, אך התלוננה גם על ריחות לא נעימים שעלו מהתעלות ועל עקיצות יתושים. היעדים הבאים היו הערים פאדובה ופירנצה. האם כתבה כי הן היו רועשות. "אין משמעת בכביש", התלוננה. "המכוניות עוקפות מימין ומשמאל". 'הארץ' משבח את הישגי מדינת ישראל thumb|300px|ימין|תבואה מושקית במי-קולחין בשדות משמר הנגב - אדר תשע"ה צפריר רינת כתב בזכות הרחבת מפעל ההתפלה, ישראל רחוקה מהגבלות על שימוש במים - וכך מסוכמת הכתבה: ישראל, כמו קליפורניה, סבלה מתנאי בצורת שכפו עליה, בעבר, נקיטת צעדים לא פופולאריים. כיום, לעומת זאת, עם הרחבת התפלת המים, רק שנות בצורת ארוכות במיוחד יביאו אותה למצב זה בשנית. והנה הנקודות החשובות: * היקף התפלת המים בישראל גדל ליותר מ–500 מיליון מטרים מעוקבים כיום. משמעות הדבר היא שיותר ממחצית צריכת המים הביתית בישראל מגיעה כיום ממתקני התפלה * בשנים הקרובות אמור להתחיל לפעול מתקן התפלה גדול נוסף, באשדוד, ואמורים לקום מתקנים נוספים ובהם אחד בגליל המערבי. אלה יצמצמו עוד יותר את התלות במשקעים * אמצעי נוסף המסייע לישראל להתמודד עם המציאות המתמשכת של קיום באזור צחיח ודל במשקעים הוא השימוש הנרחב בקולחים (שפכים מטוהרים), המשמשים בעיקר לצורכי חקלאות ומחליפים את המים הטבעיים שבהם השתמשו החקלאים קודם לכן. זה כמה שנים, ישראל היא המדינה המובילה בעולם בהיקף ניצול הקולחים להשקיה (קרוב לתשעים אחוזים מהמים המטוהרים מנוצלים להשקיה). הטלויזיה האיטלקית בתוכנית היהודית "מעיין החיים" מתארחת בדרום איטליה thumb|right|335 px|ימין|הטקס בטראני בשנת 2012 ביום 22 במרץ 2015 הוקרנה בטלוויזיה האיטלקית תוכנית בשם Trani a porte aperte (manifestazione cultura ebraica) על קיום חג הפורים" (למרות שהכתבה באיטלקית, ניתן להתרשם ממנה גם למאזין הישראלי. בעיר פוליה, בדרום איטליה, נערך מפגש תרבותי, תחת הכותרת "לך לך פורים". הסיור מתרכז סביב בית הכנסת שהיה בעבר כנסייה. יש מניין, קוראים את מגילת אסתר, שותים יין כשר וסועדים בשר בסעודת שמחה. מסיירים בעיר שבה הרחובות מכונים יהודיים. מבקרים בכנסיה אחרת שהייתה למוזיאון ליהדות דרום איטליה. נעשים מאמצים לחדש את השורשים יהודיים בדרום איטליה. בינתיים, בעיר פוליה, הדגש הוא על מוסיקה יהודית. הם אופטימיים. לפי הסברה, חלק ניכר מתושבי העיר הם אנוסים לשעבר. רק הם כנאה לא יודים על כך ... התנגדות להזכרת חלקה של הבריגדה היהודית בשחרור איטליה thumb|300px|ימין|מצעד זכרון שהתקיים - יחד עם דגל ישראל הונף גם דגל הבריגדה Rossella Tercatin באתר יהדות איטליה מספרת על תופעה חדשה. ארגון גדול של נפגעי הנאצים לא מוכן להיות שותף לטקסי הזכרון של סיום מלחמת העולם השנייה, באותו חלק העוסק בזכרון הבריגדה היהודית. וכך היא כותבת (תרגום אוטומטי) ב -25 באפריל 2015 , איטליה תחגוג את יום השנה ה -70 לסיום מלחמת העולם השני. עם זאת אחד מהארגונים הגדולים המעורבים, (La defezione dell’Associazione Nazionale Ex Deportati) הודיע רשמית כי היא לא תצטרף לעצרת שתתקיים ברומא באותו היום. הסיבה לכך היא בגלל שארגונים אחרים שהיו מעורבים הראו חוסר סובלנות כלפי הנוכחות של נציגים של הבריגדה היהודית, שהייתה סיעה צבאית של הצבא הבריטי, שהעסיקה מתנדבת יהודים מהשטח המנדט הבריטי בפלסטין. הבריגדה היהודית תרמה תרומה מכרעת לשחרור איטליה. המקור:"They say it is because other organizations involved showed intolerance towards the presence of representatives of the Jewish Brigade, which was a military faction of the British Army, which employed Jewish volunteers from the territory of the British Mandate of Palestine. The Jewish Brigade made a decisive contribution to the Liberation of Italy. באיטלקית:"Fronte Palestina, Rete Romana Palestina e Rappresentanza Palestina in Italia. "אנו, המייצגים את המגורשים לשעבר למחנות נאציים," השוקעים והניצולים ", שניהם לפוליטיים ולסיבות אתניות, לא יכולים לקבל את העובדה שהרוח והמשמעות של 25 באפריל, בתנועת האיטלקית ההתנגדות ושל השחרור אסורות בגלל של חוסר סובלנות, "נכתב במסר שנשלח על ידי ANED. ההחלטה באה לאחר פגישה כדי לארגן את העצרת. "אחרי שעות רבות של דיונים בין הארגונים המטפלים, רב של לא מי-שייכים לשם, איומים ועלבונות על העליונה. זה מדגיש את הסביבה מקובלת שבשנים האחרונות יצרו פרקים רבים של חוסר סובלנות אמיתית, "היא מוסיפה. בין הארגונים שלקחו חלק במפגש היו כמה מייצג את העניין הפלסטיני באיטליה. בשנים האחרונות, משתתפים רבים בעצרת הראו חוסר סובלנות כלפי הנבחרים והכרזות של הבריגדה היהודית. "אם ANED לא להשתתף בטכס, שנימנע מלהצטרף anche זה", אמר תומס Giuntella, נשיא הסעיף הרומי של מרכז שמאל מפלגה דמוקרטית. "אנחנו לא יכולים לצעוד עם אנשים שלשבש היסטוריה, ששונאים ורוצים להשתלט על החגיגה של ההקרבה של אבותינו והסבים. אנו למצוא דרך אחרת כדי לכבד 25 באפריל, יחד עם מי שהם באמת אנטי-פשיסטים. " אגב,במילאנו הטקס יתתקים באיטלקית {[ש}} La defezione dell’Associazione Nazionale Ex Deportati dalla manifestazione romana per il 25 aprile, defezione dovuta al sentimento di intolleranza manifestatosi oggi come in passato nei confronti delle insegne della Brigata Ebraica, continua a tenere banco sui giornali. “Noi che rappresentiamo gli ex deportati, sommersi e salvati, nei campi nazisti, sia politici che razziali, non possiamo accettare che lo spirito e i significati del 25 aprile, della Resistenza e della Liberazione vengano così totalmente snaturati e addirittura fatti divenire atto di accusa contro le vittime stesse del nazifascismo” aveva denunciato in una nota l’Aned giovedì scorso evidenziando inoltre la presenza alla riunione preparatoria del corteo Anpi sigle che niente hanno a che fare con il 25 aprile come Fronte Palestina, Rete Romana Palestina e Rappresentanza Palestina in Italia. Molte sono le voci a levarsi in queste ore. Intervistato da Repubblica, il presidente dell’associazione romana Amici di Israele Alberto Tancredi ha spiegato: “Portiamo lo striscione della Brigata ebraica nel corteo del 25 aprile dal 2003: l’ultima volta che ci è stato consentito di parlare dal palco fu cinque anni fa e anche in quell’occasione non mancarono le contestazioni”. Per poi aggiungere: “Era il quarto appuntamento alla Casa della Memoria per preparare il corteo. Ci aveva invitato come sempre l’Anpi: le altre volte eravamo 30 persone al massimo, qui ci siamo ritrovati in 70. Ho avuto l’impressione di una contestazione organizzata: erano tutti contro Israele e la Brigata ebraica”. Molte reazioni anche sul fronte politico. Tommaso Michele Giuntella, presidente del Pd romano, dice: “Se l’Aned non c’è, non ci sarò neppure io. Dopo i continui problemi mossi nei confronti della Brigata ebraica, doppo il comunicato dell’Aned, che denuncia la presenza e gli insulti di sigle che nulla hanno a che fare con la Resistenza, non posso sfilare a un corteo del 25 Aprile ostaggio di gente che è fascista allo stesso modo di quelli da cui ci liberammo”. Sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda Paolo Masini, assessore alla Scuola con delega alla Memoria di Roma Capitale. “Festeggiare il 70esimo anniversario della Liberazione senza una rappresentanza delle formazioni ebraiche significa cancellare un pezzo della nostra storia”. Il presidente della Comunità ebraica romana Riccardo Pacifici, ricordando come la Comunità non possa comunque partecipare a iniziative in programma di Shabbat, ha sottolineato che la nota dell’Aned “non è sfuggita” e di considerare lo snaturamento del 25 aprile “un pericolo per il Paese”. A Milano invece le insegne della Brigata saranno scortate da quelle del Partito Democratico. “Il corteo del 25 aprile non deve essere schiavo di sigle che si proclamano antifasciste ma nei comportamenti riproducono modelli fascisti e antisemiti” spiega il responsabile culturale del Pd a Milano e Provincia Daniele Nahum. תרגום אוטומטי עריקתו של הלאומי לשעבר גורש מאירוע רומי ל25 באפריל, עריקה בשל התחושה של חוסר הסובלנות באה לידי ביטוי היום כמו בעבר נגד הסמל של הבריגדה היהודית, ממשיך להחזיק בית משפט בעיתונים. "אנו, המייצגים את המגורשים לשעבר, שקועים והצילו, במחנות נאציים, גם פוליטי וגזעי, אנחנו לא יכולים לקבל את העובדה שהרוח והמשמעות של 25 באפריל, ההתנגדות והשחרור כל כך מעוותות לחלוטין ואפילו עובדות הפכו כתב אישום נגד הקורבנות עצמם של פשיזם "גינו בהצהרה ביום חמישי האחרון Aned גם מדגיש את הנוכחות בפגישת ההכנה של מצעד Anpi ראשי התיבות שאין לי מה לעשות עם אפריל 25 ברשת פלסטין הפתוחה הרומית פלסטין ופלסטין ייצוג באיטליה. קולות רבים לעלות בשלב זה. בראיון לרפובליקה, נשיא אגודת הידידים של ישראל אלברטו הרומית טנקרדי הסביר: "אנחנו מביאים את הדגל של הבריגדה היהודית בתהלוכת ה -25 באפריל 2003: בפעם האחרונה שהורשינו לדבר מהבמה הייתה לפני חמש שנים ואפילו באותו הזמן לא היו מחלוקות חוסר ". לאחר מכן הוא הוסיף: "זה היה הסיבוב של בית הזיכרון הרביעי להתכונן למצעד. אנחנו הזמנו Anpi כמו תמיד: פעמים האחרות היינו 30 אנשים לכל היותר, כאן מצאנו את עצמנו ב70. היו לי את הרושם של מחאה מאורגנת:. כולם היו נגד ישראל והבריגדה היהודית " תגובות רבות גם בחזית הפוליטית. מישל Giuntella תומאס, נשיא המפלגה הדמוקרטית ברומא, אומר: "אם Aned שם, גם אני לא יהיה שם. לאחר הבעיות מתמשכות שהועלו נגד הבריגדה היהודית, לאחר בהצהרה של ANED, שהוקיעו את הנוכחות של ראשי תיבות ועלבונות שאין לי מה לעשות עם ההתנגדות, אני לא יכול לשלוף בתהלוכה באפריל 25 בן ערובה של אנשים הוא פשיסטי באותו אופן כמו אלה שממנו נפטרו ". על אותו הגל פאולו Masini, חבר מועצה עם אחריות לזכרון בית הספר לרומא Capitale. "חוגג את יום השנה ה -70 לשחרור ללא תצורות ייצוג אמצעים יהודים למחוק פיסת ההיסטוריה שלנו". נשיא הקהילה היהודית של רומא ריקרדו פצ'יפיצ'י, ונזכר איך הקהילה לא יכולה עדיין להשתתף באירועים מתוכננים לשבת, הוא הדגיש כי השטר ANED "לא ברח", ולהביא בחשבון את עיוות ה -25 באפריל, "סכנה ל מדינה ". במילאנו הסמל של החטיבה ילווה המפלגה הדמוקרטית. "המצעד ה -25 באפריל לא צריך להיות עבד של ראשי תיבות שקוראים לעצמם מודלים אנטי-פשיסטים, אך התנהגות בפשיסטים ואנטישמי", אומר ראש המפלגה הדמוקרטית במילאנו ומחוז התרבותי Daniele נחום. (6 אפריל 2015) (6 aprile 2015) * ראו גם :הבריגדה היהודית חשוב לבדוק "איך לקרוא את דו"ח הפנסיה השנתי" אסא ששון הגיש בעיתן מרקר שאלון מפורט איך לקרוא את דו"ח הפנסיה השנתי - ומציע לקורא:"רגע לפני שאתם מאפסנים את הדו"ח במגירה, או זורקים אותו לפח כי אין לכם מושג איך קוראים אותו, אנחנו מגישים לכם דו"ח מבואר שהכינה קבוצת קלי. לחצו על הסעיפים השונים". וכך הוא כתב במבוא: בימים אלה נשלחים אליכם הדו"חות השנתיים של קרנות הפנסיה. על פי הנחיית משרד האוצר, החל ב–2015 יישלח למבוטחי הקרנות החדשות, ביטוחי המנהלים, קופות הגמל וקרנות ההשתלמות דו"ח שנתי מקוצר ואחיד, בגין 2014. לחצו על הסעיפים השונים:(השאלון בקישור לעיל) וההמלצות * ראשית, חשוב לבדוק אם סכומי הביטוח כפי שהם מופיעים בסעיף א', "תשלומים צפויים מקרן הפנסיה", מתאימים לצרכיך. אם לא, כדי להיוועץ ביועץ פנסיוני לגבי מה שניתן לעשות כדי להגדיל את החיסכון לפנסיה * קרן פנסיה היא קופה שבה החוסכים ערבים זה לזה, כך שהקרן לא מעניקה רק קצבה בעת פרישה לגמלאות, אלא מכילה גם רכיב ביטוחי למקרים של אובדן כושר עבודה ולמקרי מוות. כשאחד החוסכים בקרן מאבד את יכולתו להתפרנס מסיבה כלשהי, הקרן נותנת לו קצבה עד מועד פרישתו לגמלאות, ולאחר מכן הוא זכאי רק לקצבת זקנה. * מי שמממנים אותו לאורך התקופה עד לפרישה הם יתר העמיתים בקרן. כך באופן דומה גם בביטוח מקרה מוות — אם החוסך היה נשוי, בת או בן הזוג מקבלים 60% מהקצבה שהנפטר היה אמור לקבל. גובה הקצבה מופיע באופן מפורט בדו"ח. הערת עורך המייל היומי - בתור גימלאי החי על קצבה, אני ממליץ מאוד לערוך בדיקה זאת ולא לגלות את המציאות המרה בעת היציאה לגימלאות'''. קטגוריה:מייל יומי - אפריל 2015